Skyscraper
by Organizationme
Summary: Shari and Aiko are down on their luck investigators... but when they hear about Kira, they are thrust into the world of Shinigamis and Death Notes, supernaturally unusual for someone who was down on their luck...
1. Ikari

CHAPTER IMMERSION-

**to make the chapter more enjoyable, and relatable to the series, a certain score must be listened to. This Chapter's score is:**

**_ DEATH NOTE SCORE II- IKARI**

**listen (or put on repeat if needed) to make the chapter even more awesome. :)**

_ AIKO_

June 6, 2004, 3:00 PM

I peered out at the overcast day, looking at the skyline, huh, more buildings then the last time I checked, the concrete jungle I was staring at seemed to fit my mood today, cold and going nowhere. hn, looked like it might rain soon as well.

"Shari," I called back, wondering if she'd heard me.

"let's call it a day, huh?... we're not going to get anywhere today."

"we never do..." I swear I could hear Shari mutter.

It'd been 2 years since we opened up the investigation unit, It'd been something we'd been longing for since we were both 2, though, looking at the state of this place... well... I don't think anyone would long for it.

I could barely make out the peeling wallpaper in the dim light, and the exposed bricks.

Though, I guess this is what you'd get for living in a neighbourhood like this, kind of Ironic, since we're looking for crime in a crime infested city, maybe we were just that unlucky.

Shari and I had always hoped to open up our unit in one of the huge skyscrapers we were always looking at, they were so close, only, the thick fog covering our neighbourhood stopped us.

"c'mon Aiko, let's go, we need some fresh air,"

"like we get any" I muttered

She disregarded the comment and continued. "I'll shout you a coffee at Ueshima's, It's my turn to buy, anyway"

I loved Ueshima's, immediately my day brightened.

"no,no, I'll buy my own, I have enough" I said as I slipped on my jacket.

We walked along the street, our aura slightly happier at the fact we were outside for the first time in 3 days, business at the unit was... slow to say the least, most of our cases were either fake, or not serious enough to be taken up by the police force, that was us, the answer to a question nobody asked. We mostly spent our days playing solitaire on our ancient computer, or watching T.V, I wasn't happy with it of course, but I think Shari was just content being able to solve her cases (however small they may be.) so we'd just decided to wait around for something to happen, we'd give it 3 weeks, tops.

that was 2 years ago.

Shari and I sat down at one of the outside tables, along with juggling more coffee than we'd need in a week.

"I think it's ironic that we're taking breaks even though we're not doing any work." I stated

"I guess it is, huh?" She giggled, Shari, always the optimist.

we sat in silence for 2 minutes solid until she piped up.

"yeesh, the entire Kanto reigon are dropping like flies..." she said distractedly whilst reading out of a newspaper she had bought.

"oh, hn, yeah...kind of suspicious wouldn't you think? maybe a new case?" I said, jokingly nudging her.

"yeah... this Kira person is kinda weird, though, every single one of them died from a heart attack... no stabbings, no shootings, nothing... it...it's like, supernatural" She said, completely serious now, as if what she had just said made total and utter sense.

"you're watching too much T.V, Shari" I retorted, finishing off my last half of the coffee.

after about 2 hours of us sitting there, discussing the future, and how we would hopefully someday make it into the skyscraper, we decided to head off.

we both made our way down the busy street, making sure not to lose each other, always staying close.

"we had to go out at rush hour, hu-" there was a crackling noise that cut me off-

"I can't believe it. I tested it just in case, but I never thought it could actually be true... Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person,"

L, the world's greatest detective, was now on the huge plasma hanging on a building near by us, well... his logo anyway.

"Now try and kill me! go on, then Hurry up! kill me! what's wrong? Kill me!" he said in a more excited tone now.

I could hear the reactions of the crowd around me, mostly gasps, shocked noises, and titters staring at the large plasma

"Kira!" Shari'd said next to me "that's it!"

"Idiot!" I hissed under my breath. "He'll get himself killed!"

"Aiko, wait... listen" Shari said cautiously next to me.

"So, it seems you can't kill me. So there are certain people you cant kill. Thanks for the hint. As a reward, I'll tell you one more thing. We lied about this being a live worldwide broadcast. This announcement is currently only being broadcasted across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times, across different regions, but it seems there is no longer any need for this. I know you're in Kanto." The voice said again in its monotone, though still slightly exhilarated from his earlier half-suicide attempt.

I'd had to admit, that was pretty smart, if not stupid.

I looked over at Shari now, her mouth agape in wonder at this stranger on the screen.

And I knew, if we were ever going to make it into that skyscraper, then we'd have to get to L. We'd have to join the task force, and pray to god we'd survive if we got in. It was a chance I, and by the looks of Shari now, she was going to take.

We both looked at each other knowingly.

We were both going to make it into the task force.

**AAAAAAAnd here we go, that's the end of my extremely short intro chapter, I SWEAR it will be about maybe, 2,000 words longer per chapter, and a LOT more exciting. That's all for now**

**Jess.**


	2. L no Shisō

**Before we begin... a Quick word from L.**

***pushes L* Ahem, the events in this story are not exactly as the original story tells, as Aiko and Shari have... will join the task force, and this alters the chain of events in the Death Note universe. So don't complain that something in the story is not 100% how it happened in the Manga/Anime.**

**Jess: aaaaaaannnd *pokes L***

**L: *sigh* and I am gay for Light. Are we over now?**

**Jess: Good L! *throws strawberry and pats on head***

**Now let's begin...**

**THIS CHAPTER'S SCORE- DEATH NOTE OST 3 - L NO SHISOU**

Aiko_

Shari and I had made our way back to the unit by now, coffee gone cold, ignored.

Suddenly today had gotten a lot more happy.

we sat here now, me on the ancient computer chair, one foot on the desk, and Shari draped over the couch upside-down, trying to find ways to get into the Task Force we had heard about.

I had immediately googled the Japanese police force, Kira, and the Task Force when we had gotten back, to give us the best chance of getting in. Apparently, the Task Force was a group of elite police officers and FBI agents, though, half had quit in terror.

This was good.

now they only seemed to be getting average officers, who had bravely made their way in. Shari and I already had the police officer part down pat, well, we DID have a licence for it... besides, wouldn't they want to take anyone who would be willing to fight against Kira? numbers had to help.

"Check this out, Aiko" Shari said abruptly. "nearly everyone's covered the footage of L giving his report... though half of it is fake. I guess sakura TV will do anything these days, eh?"

"not good." I replied. "This is just more publicity on the matter... I mean, look at them!" I pointed to the TV. "These people are WORSHIPPING Kira out of fear, and guilt! they say he's a saviour! of what, praytell?."

By 7:00 we had gained more than enough information on the Task Force, it was quite stupid, actually, that they were giving out information so readily on the internet, these are the kinds of people Kira is looking for...

apparently, they were close to the Kanto reigon, in fact, it was the very same skyscraper that we had been looking at, ironic, actually. We'd found the members, as well.

: Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide and Hirokazu Ukita.

also, they were meeting at midnight.

this was vital information for us.

we wiled away the hours doing nearly nothing, too distracted to do anything productive. At around 11:00, we deemed it was early enough to leave, both of us made our way out of the crumbling brick building into the cool night. All that could be seen was the city lights, That'd make finding the building easy. Good.

As we walked, we discussed Kira, and what we thought of L. Shari seemed to be hinting at the fact she could sympathise with Kira, though we both knew what was going to be said, so we walked in silence. It was kind of nice to be outside at night, without having to worry about muggings, or worse.

That was the unspoken truth, though. And it was what we were going to diminish, so I left it at that and continued walking, just enjoying the sights of a usual friday night. A family walking to a local resturaunt, a group of teens heading out to a friends house, couples walking. And I soon realized, any of these people could be victims of Kira, the family broken apart, the friends greiving, and the couples... I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up to see the building in front of us, large, not the kind that could be easily affordable.

Before I had time to glance in the other direction, I was pulled around the waist by someone behind me. I screamed only to have a hand harshly cover my mouth. My back slammed the concrete and-

"Aiko!" Shari hissed half-whisper. I realised she had taken her hand from my mouth. "you almost got caught, be careful." she shot me daggers.

"ok, you could have just shaken me or something, because usually the rapist act results in broken limbs."

"sorry" she mouthed.

I nodded and I glanced back in the direction I was about to look at before.

There were the task force, Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita... though I couldn't find Ide. Odd.

I barely managed to avert Shari's eyesight from the group to tell her that we were going to have to find a way up into the hotel room, before the Task Force came, to talk with L.

She nodded and we both made our way into the reception area.

I immediately felt underdressed. I glanced around to see others in freshly pressed suits, and semi-formal outfits... Then I looked down at me, wearing a black jacket, white T-shirt, and jeans. Ouch.

Shari made her way up to the desk before I had time to ask if we should go back and change.

"hello." She said coolly to the woman behind the desk, who was now glancing upward, a faint look of disgust on her face. I guess we weren't the usual customer, perhaps?

"We're here to see someone" She said.

"ah... yes" She stalled. "who?"

"err..." Shari mumbled, damnit... we didn't know WHAT cover L could be using... Though... we did know what his task force members looked like, If I remember right... We saw the one with the red tie go in first, Matsuda.

"Touta Matsuda." I interjected. "he asked us to meet, though he forgot to tell us which room, he's kinda dumb like that."

I felt Shari nudge me. Hard.

I subtly held my ribs and waited for the receptionist to answer.

"ah...yes... room 108" She eyed us both as if we were planning a break in, but then she sighed and gave in, returning to her plucking away at keys.

We pushed the correct level into the elevator and waited.

We were about to meet L.

This was it.

As the elevator door opened, I could hear Shari breathe out heavily beside me.

"Nervous?" I said.

"well... this feels kinda... wrong, y'know?." She said shakily.

"don't worry, we're only visiting, besides, we're on his side, remember?" I said, laughing once.

We stood in front of door 108, though... we couldn't open it. What If L was waiting inside? he would surely call hotel security, he wasn't expecting us. And we weren't exactly... ahem... _innocent_ looking, both in black jackets, we looked like cat burgalers.

Though, we'd have to make it in. This information was substantial to the Kira investigation.

So we'd decided, we'd make our way in, and hope to god he wasn't in the same room, we'd find somewhere, anywhere dark enough to hide, and wait it out.

We both held our breath as I carefully pushed down the door handle, making sure not to creak the hinges. I cracked it open just enough to see, but not enough that was noticeable.

The room was clear, the only light was coming from a room connected, and that wasn't of concern to us.

So we pushed the door open some more, my hands shaking now, fingernails digging into palms.

as we entered the room, around us we saw it was lavishly decorated, antique furniture for sure, im not sure any of us had seen, or would see, anything like this in our lifetime. There was a small tea set sitting on a silver platter nearby, adorned with sweets, and chairs surrounding the coffee table that centered it all. We looked around, hoping to find a substantially large corner... but nothing. We definately _couldn't _pull off the drape technique, so I looked around, more frantic this time, until I saw a small balcony attatched to the west side of the kitchen. Brilliant.

We hurriedly walked to the sliding glass door, which Shari held herself to like she was in a bond movie.

I made a "cut" signal with my hands, too afraid that if I talked, we'd attract the attention of L, who was in the very same hotel room as us. Just a wall apart.

I slid open the door with more precision now. I wonder if it was an art? I giggled inwardly.

we both padded out onto the charcoal tiles of the balcony, the cold night air coming as a shock compared to the toasty hotel room.

I made my way to a corner that no one would possibly be able to see and was about to sit down until it hit me.

I felt a light being shone directly on me.

there was no doubt about it.

I grimaced and looked up.

I saw nothing.

damnit. Automatic lights.

I inwardly slapped myself on the forehead. I guess i'd have to find another hiding spot. I saw a substantially large ledge up on the corner of the balcony, just beside a window, though we were covered, no one could possibly see us there. The small crevace was just enough to fit two if we squeezed and sat in feotal position. that was enough for me.

I crawled onto the small edge, not looking down onto the 30+ floors that awaited me.

I motioned for Shari to come when I saw a figure look out the window directly next to us.

Shari ducked under the window and crawled up onto the ledge with me. Both of us squished in together.

I could now see who the figure was. I recognised it.

That was the first time I had gotten a good glimpse of L.

He was crouched over slightly, like he'd had a back problem, though he was easily 6 foot tall by the looks of him. He wasn't formally dressed like the others I had seen. Just a stretched-looking long sleeved white shirt, and slightly baggy Jeans. His hair was mussed, a dark raven colour, black-blue. And he looked like he hadn't seen the sun in over a month. This seemed true, as his eyes had thick black bags under them, as if he had insomnia. Though, under this, it was easy to tell he was attractive, though he didn't seem to know.

"Kira..." I heard him mumble, in the same monotone as his message, though not distorted by effects. "It seems we're getting closer to each other in equal steps... It's only a matter of time before we collide. So be it. I am ready to show my face, I'll make my first public appearance as L. "

I couldn't hear much after that, though I saw him ball up his fists, as if he were about to punch someone in front of him.

He let them go and began to walk in the other direction, waiting in front of the door for the Task force, who were now standing in front of him.

I couldn't hear anything though, damnit, too far away, though I saw them pull out their badges, giving out their names, by the looks of things.

_stupid!_ I would have said _'he could've been Kira! you all could've died!' _ though I didn't, not in my obvious state.

I peeked out to my side, looking into the window again, only to see L raise his hand.

odd.

_"bang"_

What the hell had just happened? L was standing there now, hand as if it were a gun, staring at the Task Force, who looked as bewildered as I was.

I could hear Shari stifle a giggle next to me.

"If I was Kira, you would all be dead right now, at least _try_ to keep your identity a secret" he said, going to sit down on one of the chairs that had been set up around the coffee table.

smart move.

Everyone took their place around the table, which, luckily, was close enough for me to hear if I concentrated a considerable amount.

They mainly discussed the secrecy of the task force, and what it would mean to join. I tuned out for a while, noticing what I good view I had from here, I could see all the way to the outer limits of the Kanto reigon, horizon tohorizon. I would have said something, If I wasn't sneaking around- hiding- in L's hotel room.

That's when I heard something.

"Kira" there we go, now we're getting onto something.

they spoke about the murders, how it was unjust: at least these people had the same opinions as me. Good. They also spoke about files, these ones containting information about how Kira works, and names of multiple FBI agents, there were copies for everyone, though they weren't allowed to take them for obvious reasons. That should mean that I'll be able to slip one out when we leave.

I looked over to Shari next to me, who also seemed to be listening in quite carefully, though, I didn't make faces when I did.

I continued listening to the talk about FBI agents until I heard of their new meeting place, a building L had set up quite close to this one.

Damnit, I couldn't write it down... I'd have to ask Shari to remember it later on.

I tilted my head towards the window again, though all that met me was silence, I peeked through the side to see the door closing behind the now leaving Task Force.

Ok, now we'd have to get back in without being caught.

Brilliant, I hadn't thought about this.

Shari and I both sat in silence, waiting for L to eventually walk out of the room. It must've been a solid five minutes before I heard the faint _click_ of the door.

I carefully made my way down off of the ledge, half stumbling in the process, and motioned Shari over.

now that the Task Force were out of the room, I could softly whisper.

"_Shari, did you remember the adress?"_

She tapped her temple with her index finger, and we proceeded through the window next to us, not wanting to trigger the automatic lights.

I landed on the plush carpet of the hotel room with a small thud, though not enough to alert anybody in the next room.

I relaxed some, thankful for the central heating in the cosy living room.

All we had to do was reach the door that was 7 feet away from us.

Piece of ca-

"hn," I heard I distinctive disapproving noise behind me, definately not Shari, unless she'd gotten a sex change in the past hour.

"you know, it's not nice to eavesdrop, wouldn't your mother have taught you better?" There was no denying it as I turned around.

The voice was too distinctive.

L.

oh hell.

Shari had the same deer-caught-in-the-headlights look that I had on my face.

"Well, are you going to respond? or shall I arrest you myself for trespass? this is quite a nice hotel room with antique furniture," he said, running a finger along the wooden edge of one of the nearby chairs. "for all I know, you could have been planning a robbery."

we could have, crap, what do I say now? _oh, I was just breaking and entering so I could eavesdrop on government files. _Uh, no, not quite a nice introduction.

I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"hello," I said, obviously shaking. "I am Aiko, and this is Shari, I'm presuming you're L?" I said, almost talking casually.

"Well, yes, you heard everything they heard. So, _Aiko_, _Shari_," he said with a distinct Japanese pronounciation, a weird change from his usual british sound. "what brings you to my hotel room?" He said, obviously in sarcasm.

I could feel my face burning.

"u..uh, well, we were hoping to get a chance to speak with yo-"

"ah, so you feel you needed to climb into my window dressed in that," he said, looking both of us up and down. "and spy on me?" he said, now smirking.

God, for the world's greatest detective, he was kind of an ass.

I spoke up again, all formalities gone.

"actually, It was about Kira."

"oh?"

"yes, we were going to enquire about joining the task force."

he laughed in silent humor "oh, and you think that this is a charity situation? we only want those whose lives are dedicated to this, those who were _trained_."

"oh but we are" I heard Shari say next to me, out of her frozen state. She pulled out a crumpled looking piece of paper out of her jacket pocket, opened it up, and passed it to L.

His eyes widened then lowered slightly in amusement.

I knew what it was now, It was our licence that allowed us to open up the unit.

I looked over at Shari and tapped my temple with my index finger.

She winked then laughed silently.

My heart raced as I waited for the final verdict from L.

He grunted slightly in defeat and led us over to one of the seats near the coffee table. He then sat in his bizarre crouch on the closest chair.

It was nothing I hadn't seen before, though, up close, L really was an oddity. He nodded towards the tea set, obviously asking if we wanted any, I refused, though, obviously, Shari didn't.

"so, i'm assuming you know the meeting place?" He asked

"well, uh, yeah" I said guiltily

"good, though, you'll be put on a trial period, we can't just let anyone into an organization afiiliated with the FBI"

"are you suggesting we're Kira?" I said, outraged.

"hn... no not directly, though there is a 2% chance at the moment judging by your response" He said, unshaken, adding a handful of sugarcubes to the now full teacup.

Shari looked down at it, confused. "That isn't really tea anymore... more like tea flavoured sugar" She said, perplexed

He looked at it decisively for a couple of seconds, then set it aside.

"so, as I said, you'll be put on trial period, observing." He said, continuing where he left off.

I gave up with a sigh, looking over at Shari.

"good enough then" she said.

"Then, Shari, Aiko," he said looking over at us. "Welcome to the Task Force"

**Aaaaand done! no cliffhangers this time, though there will be in near future *evil laugh* Keep checking back for more updates**

**Jess ^_^**


	3. Itoshigo wa, shari, tasukufōsu o mitasu

**she arises! Haha, I've been busy for a while, but I felt I needed to put **_**something**_** up. This chapter feels a little like a filler, but it's definately the sweetest in my opinion. I'm a bit out of whack from writing in third person a lot lately. No score for this one, it was done in a rush, but there'll definately be one for next time.**

**hopefully the doughnut eating hippopotami please you ;p**

**Jess.**

Aiko POV

I woke up to the sound of snoring in my ear, and looked over to shari. The chainsaw impersonation was getting old. I sat up, and there was a shooting pain down my back. Ah hell, and _that_ would be the consequences of passing out on a couch.

I made my way to the window at the left side of the room, and pulled it open, with great effort. I did the same with the others. Jarring open the sliding doors, I walked out onto the veranda, taking in the air, ignoring the fumes coming from the neighbour's lofts.

I looked down, I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, during the meeting with L. Or, at least, the breaking in of his hotel room.

Though, we'd scored a job in the midst of it. Then I remembered the slip of paper in my back pocket, I pulled it out, and read the address. We had to be there by 6 a.m, I looked down at my watch, 4 a.m, yeesh, 4 hours of sleep, that probably explained why I felt like utter crap.

"Shari, helloooo?" I poked her one more time.

"NOOOO! DON'T EAT THE DOUGHNUT MR HIPOPOTAMUS!" She screamed, bolting upright.

"uh... Shari, what the heck, man?"

"oh, hey Aiko" She said sleepily, standing up and walking to the kitchen table.

"er... yeah, anyway, we gotta go to the task force, in like, 2 hours man, so move your but and don't waste the hot water."

"yeah, yeah, whatever." She said, rubbing her eyes with her palms. "stupid doughnut..." She mumbled, closing the door.

"come on, Aiko! yeesh, you're so slow!" Shari jumped, pulling my arm violently.

"well aren't you ms perky today?"

She rolled her eyes and let go of my arm. She ran down the street like a two year old child.

"Shari! Jeez woman, can I take my eyes off of you for two seconds?" I ran to catch up to her, whilst looking at my slip of paper, with the adress written in L's surprisingly neat handwriting.

I yanked Shari's hand backwards and looked up at the building in front of me, that certainly wasn't there before, but I could be sure that it was definately the task force.

"C'mon, let's go" I said, loosening my grip on Shari.

I walked in, past the sliding doors, and looked around the lobby, It was definately nicer than the last hotel we had been to.. well, the _only_ hotel we'd been to. The furniture was white, with simple designs, but was not out of place in the modern lobby we were standing in. Like L.

That changed when a man came in. He was in his late 50's, maybe 60's, and was wearing glasses. His suit was very traditional looking. Sticking out amoungst the modern decor.

"ah, you two are the new investigators, am I correct?" He directed towards us.

"You betcha' I'm Shari, she's Aiko."

I inwardly facepalmed.

"This way, then"

He led us up to the elevator, and pressed the uppermost button.

Stuck in an elevator with Shari.

Ah crap.

I burst out of the elevator at the top floor, desperate to escape Shari's flailing, which our escort was less than impressed with.

We were ushered to a very industrial looking door, into a room bigger than the entire lobby. There were desks strewn across the room, and a huge set up of multiple TV's right in the centre.

I also noticed something else in the room. L.

"Shari, Aiko," He looked at us. Same monotone voice as ever. Nice that's _someone's_ chipper today... "welcome to the task force building, I trust you've met Watari?"

Watari, huh, I guess I'd have to remember that.

"wait, you said task force _building_? You _own_ this?"

"Well, yes. Using a hotel run by another company is less than intelligent..."

_insert head in oven now._

"Where is everyone else?"

"Sleeping, it is 6am, after all." Oh, right.

"whoah whoah, WHOAH," Shari started. "you mean, to tell US, that YOU called us here at FRICKEN' 6 AM when everyone else is SLEEPING?"

"Yes."

I restrained shari, who looked like she was ready to bite L's head off.

"I'm sorry, Shari was dropped from a skyscraper at birth. What do you need us to work on?"

"Nothing, as of this moment. At least, until the rest of the task force arrive."

"oh... so, to rephrase Shari's question," I looked at her, and by her facial expression, the message got through. "Why _did_ you call us here at 6am?"

"I can't really remember..." He said, looking distant. "in any case, it's not long untill they will arrive. Get yourself aqquainted with your rooms."

"Our _rooms?_" I asked,in utter confusion. Shari looked like she was seriously contemplating _actually_ biting L's head off.

"Well... floors I guess."

"_floors?"_

"It's a big skyscraper, Aiko. Besides, what else would I do with the space?" He said, his words cushioned by the thumb in his mouth. "You have a week to move in."

"I really don't think that's necessary... I mean, we alrea-"

"You'd be doing me a favour, If you did."

"...Ok. Shari?" You snapped your fingers in front of her face.

"Arf!" She perked up.

"Same old..." you mumbled.

L swiped a card into what looked like a security system.

"I'll leave it to you to make your own pin numbers... which should _not_ be your year of birth."

"Damn..." I heard behind me.

He passed the keycard to Shari, and she opened the door like a kid on christmas and sprinted to the king sized bed.

I gave L a _whatcha gonna do?_ look, and started to walk inside until something caught on my arm.

I turned around, annoyed. To find it was L's.

"uhh"

"you're coming with me."

"what the?"

"you don't think i'd make you and Shari share rooms?"

I looked away, and we walked in silence until we came to the next door. L passed me the keycard and I punched in some numbers.

I heard the _click_ of the door, and opened it, looking at an identical penthouse to shari's.

L stood in the doorway.

"I'll leave you to get aquainted, expect a phone call at around 9 o' clock."

"you have my phone number?" I asked, incredulous.

"This is the task force, Aiko" He said, turning around and walking up the hall.

and I could almost swear I heard a muffled monotone laugh.


	4. Kira no yukue

**8D I'm back *again* I'll be updating more often, since we're getting into the action now. BEWARE the upcoming chapters will have more Light than you can handle. Why? Because I love writing for Light, it's so fun to come up with evil scenarios xD**

**Review, subscribe, do what you want. Except for steal, that is.**

**also...**

**Skyscrapers has been translated into french, and Japanese, for international readers. I love you people, you know that? xD**

**Read on!**

I woke to a loud, electronic beeping in my ear. I immediately recognised it was my ringtone.

I got up from the bed and flipped it open. It was L.

Oh crap! I fell asleep.

I straightened out my clothes and pressed the "call" button.

"L?"

"The task force have arrived... well... they did fifteen minutes ago."

Ah hell.

"so I don't think it's much for me to ask you to come meet them."

"I'll see you in 2 minutes"

I heard the click of the line going dead and ran down the hallway, pressing the down button on the elevator.

"come _on_, I don't have time for this!" I yelled at the elevator as it opened.

I pressed the 2 button repeatedly, as if it would make it go any faster.

"finally!" I said in triumph, practically running out.

I stopped when I saw a very confused looking task force standing in front of me. And shari.

I opened my mouth to say something when L interrupted.

"Cheif Yagami, this is Aiko and Shari, they will be joining on the investigation, I trust there's no problem with that?"

He continued before he had a chance to respond.

"From what we've gathered, Kira is in the Kanto reigon. Though, I am assuming he has fled by now. Typical."

I sat down on a nearby desk chair, trying to take in as much as I could.

"Now, he could possibly be i- Oh, Hello Light. we'd just begun... you could have been more punctual."

I turned to see a man with copper coloured hair and hazel eyes walk in.

"Sorry," He laughed "I'm just so busy with cram school at the moment, please, continue"

I glanced again as he sat down. I noticed that he wasn't as old as I'd originally thought. Maybe 18 or 19.

"As I was saying. He would have fled to another reigon of Japan, or somewhere nearby. As he would want to keep track on the Kira case."

The boy named Light spoke up.

"Actually, If you don't mind my butting in, Kira could be in another part of the world entirely. The Kira case has gone worldwide."

"I have considered that, though there would only be a 2% chance he has. I stick with my opinion he is still in Japan."

I saw something flicker in Light's eyes. Anger? Regret?

no, I knew it too well.

Rage.

"He could still be in Kanto..." I started. "It could be assumed he has fled by now. But that would be what he would want us to think. He would want us to start a worldwide search. Which would focus the attention away from him. and limit kira to not only Japan, but the world."

L's eyes widened

"That is true. Though we would want to start a worldwide search at somepoint. We should focus on Japan. At least for a year."

"A year? I would have thought you'd have it wrapped up by then, Mr world's greatest detective" Shari remarked.

The rest of the day went by faster than expected, we were all caught up in the excitement of the Kira case. Each suggesting a city, a reigon, a country, where Kira would be.

"I'm assuming it's safe to say that Kira is in the Kanto reigon. We will begin transport precautions within the month. Until then, try not to get your selves killed." L mumbled,

standing and walking towards one of the monitors.

"We will meet at the same time tommorrow, please be punctual."

Light stood up, brushing past me as he left. I saw that look again. Something was up.

The rest of the task force proceeded out. some going home, some back to their floors.

"L" I called out after him.

"hn?"

"I need to talk to you about something..."

He walked around a corner, and sat down on a chair that looked very like the one in the last hotel.

I sat down opposite him.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Light. Kind of."

"what about him?"

"Do you notice anything... strange?"

"What are you suggesting?"

I paused, thinking of the words to say.

"I'm suggessting that Light might be a suspect."

"I've considered it. Due to his sudden interest in the task force. At this point, there is a 4% chance light is Kira."

I nodded once. Knowing what that meant. L didn't mean a 4% chance out of this city.

He meant the world.

That was a big number.

He smirked, seeing the realization that dawned on my face.

I stood up.

"Thank you, L.I'll leave now."

I turned and walked down the hall when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Aiko"

I jumped slightly, and turned around.

"Sheesh, L. You almost gave me a heart attack."

He cleared his throat and looked away uncomfortably.

"oh."

"what I wanted to say, was, tell me if you find anything else suspicious from Light. Phone calls, notes, anything."

"ok, will do."

I pressed the elevator button and made my slow descent up to level 20.

I paced over to my door, pausing to take out my keycard, when I heard footsteps again.

"L, could you knock it off with th-"

My back slammed against the wall and I looked up to see Light standing there, the look in his eyes before had spread throughout his entire face.

"I know you think something's suspicious." He said, his voice calm, oddly contrasting to the expression of contempt on his face.

"Though, nothing is. Or, i'd assume you _know_ that nothing is." he smirked.

"Bastard!"

"Just reminding" he laughed once, an empty barking noise. and walked off.

I woke up to the sun bright in my eyes. Damn, should've closed the curtains.

May as well get up.

I padded toward the living room of the large penthouse, turning on the T.V as I went.

I turned on the frying pan and retreived some eggs from the refridgerator. Hey, I had time.

I finished lacing up my vans and shut the door behind me. Taking the elevator down to the ground floor.

I stepped outside. Yeesh, had I really not been out of the hotel for two days? I started down the street, heading to Ueshima's, I needed _some_ Caffeine if I was going to be doing all nighters. I stepped into the warm coffee shop. Thank god for central heating.

I finished my now-cold coffee and walked out of the toasty shop, instantly regretting it.

I walked down the street, hands in pockets hoping to warm up. I stared down at the ground, walking swiftly, desperate to make it back to the task force, until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I said automatically. I looked up to see a familiar face. "Oh, Hi, Matsuda"

"Hey Aiko" he said, smiling. Being around Matsuda was a good thing. For one, he was the only one in the Task force who wasn't crazy or obsessive compulsive, and it was impossible to be sad around him.

I went to respond, but noticed the bags upon bags of food he was carrying.

"er, need help with those?"

"I got em... I think"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the top two.

"I'm guessing these aren't all for you?" I remarked.

"nope, L asked me to restock the hotel's fridges. It's like I'm his dog, or something"

I laughed. That sounded like L, making Matsuda do the work for him...

"You should put in a formal complaint" I laughed again. "set up a strike"

"Nah, I'm learning."

We made our way to level 2 again, after twenty levels of refridgerator re-stocking.

L met us there, along with someone else. He was easily 6 foot, bright red hair, tan skin and crimson eyes.

"This man says he's here to see you, Aiko. Do you know him?"

"Yes. He died 14 years ago."


End file.
